A veces duele
by Ised-LunnaCullen
Summary: Bella tomo decisiones erroneas en el pasado, ahora sufre por ello.


**Hola... aqui les presento mi primer historia es un OS, de como las malas decisiones nos hacen perder lo que mas queremos.**

 **Es una historia que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, no tengo mucho a quien agradecerle, sin embargo a la unica a quien le pedi consejos y no dudo en darmelos es a Ro-Ro Hale, muchas gracias aunque nunca concretamos nada de nada jeje, y pues aqui esta, despues de tanto darle vuelta por fin me decidi a compartirla.  
**

 **Espero que la disfruten, asi como yo cuando la escribi.  
**

 ****Los personajes aqui mencionados son exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ello****

 _I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
 _Don't forget me, I beg,_  
 _I remember you said,_  
 _"Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
 _But sometimes it hurts instead"..._

 **Someone like you - Adele**

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, por las calles de Chicago, el día era soleado, perfecto para un picnic en el parque, como muchos ahí lo hacían, o un paseo en bicicleta, una simple caminata acompañada de alguien especial. Si, muchos ahí disfrutaban su tarde pero yo, bueno mi corazón moría por volver a encontrase con aquella mirada que le robo mil suspiros, al dueño de sus latidos, moría por encontrarme al dueño de mis pensamientos, de mi llanto, de mis recuerdos, a mi dueño.

Mi mirada comenzó a vagar por aquel lugar repleto de gente, tratando de encontrar a aquella persona, y justo cuando mi esperanza empezaba a morir, lo vi, ahí estaba el, tan perfecto como siempre.

Pero no estaba solo, había una chica que lo acompañaba, la conocía bien. Pero aquello ya lo había visto antes, en mis sueños, quizá, en este caso en una de mis peores pesadillas.

El abrazándola por la espalda mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello, tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiera admirado aquella imagen, pero en esta realidad solo tenía furia en mi interior y no hacia ella, si no hacia mí por haberme permitido ser tan tonta

Aquella escena no la podía soportar, inevitablemente de mis ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas, y pequeños sollozos se escaparon de mi pecho

No lo podía creer, el con ella, valla sí que la vida daba muchas vueltas. Me imagine muchas veces con el planeando nuestro futuro juntos, esa misma escena la soñé muchas veces, yo debía de ser ella, estar en el lugar donde ella estaba ahora, junto a él.

Sentí como mi corazón se sentía frio y caía una vez más hecho añicos, no sé por qué seguía haciendo esto, haciéndome daño cada día, simplemente era algo que mi corazón nunca quiso olvidar.

...

Aquellos momentos que pasaba con Jacob eran interminables, paseo por la playa de La Push, nuestras largas caminatas por el bello bosque que adornaba a la ciudad de Forks, las tardes que pasábamos juntos viendo películas de todo tipo.

Jacob Black y yo éramos los mejores amigos hasta que un día el amor nos tomo por sorpresa mientras nadábamos en la playa y Jake se atreviera a darme mi primer beso.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese mismo instante, incitándome a continuar con aquella pequeña gran demostración de nuestro amor.

A partir de ese día el y yo ya éramos una sola persona.

Al parecer es cierto lo que algunas personas dicen, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Nuestras vidas continuaron, claro ahora ya éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo.

Sin duda la mejor época de nuestras vidas.

…

-Por favor Bella démonos una oportunidad mas, se que conmigo serás feliz...

Jake suplicaba de mi una sola mirada mientras salíamos del instituto pero acelere el paso hacia mi auto y es que no me atrevía ni a mirarlo de reojo.

-Lo siento Jake, lo nuestro ya paso, creo que nuestras vidas deben continuar por caminos separados, ahora que iremos a diferentes universidades y a diferentes estados- no creía lo que iba a hacer, detuve mi marcha y mirándolo de frente tome una gran bocanada de aire - lo siento Jacob, esto no funcionara, en verdad lo siento, te quiero tanto y es por eso que hago esto.

-Pero Bella, vamos, no me digas que es por eso, te conozco muy bien y sé que hay otra razón por la cual terminas conmigo- pero en ese instante Jacob hizo una pausa perdiendo su vista en algún punto detrás de mí, voltee a ver que era, y oh no, ahí estaba el con su cabello desordenadamente perfecto y con su mirada fija en nosotros dedicándonos una enorme sonrisa de esas que quitan el aliento, volví mi mirada hacia Jacob y pude notar como su rostro cambio en una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se le fueron humedeciendo mientras que los cerraba con fuerza y movía su cabeza a un lado.

Como me atrevía a matar aquella alegría que caracterizaba tanto a este chico, el era genial no puedo creer que lo hiciera sufrir tanto, sus facciones cada vez más se fueron endureciendo mientras que controlaba su ira.

-No me digas que…- no atrevió ni siquiera a mirarme, solo froto sus ojos como queriendo evitar que las lagrimas emanaran de estos- ¿por qué? se supone que éramos felices, planeamos un futuro juntos, hasta pensamos en tener hijos...Bella...por favor dime que no es por el estúpido de Cullen él porque me dejas, no Bella, con cualquier tipo menos por él.

-Ah, Jake yo solo…-empecé a balbucear como una completa estúpida, no sabía que decir ni mucho menos que hacer, Jake tenía razón yo lo dejaba por el chico más popular y galán de la escuela, Edward Cullen y es que desde que aquel chico se mudo al pueblo ya no podía sacarlo de mi mente, siempre que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba el, cada que dormía el aparecía en mis sueños.

Ya no era solo Jacob quien me mantenía de pie, ahora era Edward.

Sé que no era la chica más guapa de la escuela, sin embargo el chico nuevo se fijó en mí, entre tantas chicas el puso su mirada en mí.

Y sé que lo que sentía por Edward no era amor, más bien una obsesión y no era para menos, él era el chico más atractivo de Forks. Y Edward bueno entre él y Jacob siempre hubo más que rivalidad entre ellos ya era una guerra por ver quién era el mejor

...

-¿Bella?- su tono de voz sorprendida me saco de mi divagación, valla Jake sí que había mejorado su aspecto, ya no era el chico adolecente desalineado, ahora era todo un hombre, y a juzgar por su apariencia, un hombre de negocios.

-Hola Jacob, te ves bien- no podía negarlo Jake seguía igual de guapo que la última vez que lo vi, solo que ahora mejorado por los años. Y como efecto sentí un revoloteo en el estomago al verlo después de tanto tiempo. ¿Mariposas? eso no era extraño, siempre me hacía sentir así cuando estaba cerca de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí en Chicago?, lo último que supe de ti es que estabas en Alaska- tal vez era yo, pero Jake se veía muy nervioso, como si en verdad le sorprendiera verme, pero no note alegría en él.

-Sí, así es- comencé a jugar nerviosa con un anillo que traía en el dedo meñique, el me lo había obsequiado en el primer mes de novios- si bueno pues solo estoy de paso- hice una pausa esperando que el dijera algo, pero nada, hizo una mueca de incomodidad así que decidí seguir la plática- tu ¿como estas? escuche que terminaste tu carrera de ingeniería.

-Ah, si así es, por eso vine a Chicago obtuve una buena oferta de trabajo y no pude rechazarla- ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a los ojos temía que frente a él me quebrantara y empezara a flaquear mi cordura, no quería lanzarme a sus brazos y que él me rechazara, si, lo amaba y a pesar del tiempo no lo podía olvidar. Quise preguntarle de su esposa pero era obvio que era feliz con ella, o al menos la hermosa escena que minutos antes había presenciado hablaba por él.

-Sabes lamento lo de Charlie se que tu… lo siento-me atreví a verlo de reojo ahora su rostro era de dolor, y como no iba a serlo hace poco más de dos años Charly sufrió un ataque al corazón y murió, lo que más me dolió es que Jake no fuera al funeral. Nuestros padres eran muy amigos y Jacob, bueno él era el hijo que nunca tuvo Charly.

-Lo sé, yo igual lo siento pero así es la vida, nunca se puede tener todo ni mucho menos disfrutar mucho de las personas, siempre terminan por irse -maldición no sé por qué razón dije eso. Lástima que reaccione demasiado tarde.

Jake entendió mi indirecta y solo se limito a curvar sus labios, en una leve sonrisa de dolor.

-¿Es tu novia?- pregunte solo por desviar el tema y es que hablar de mi padre me dolía aun mas porque la culpa me invadía por haberme alejado de el por no poder arreglar mis conflictos sentimentales.

Me sentí tonta al preguntar eso, si ya sabía que aquella chica de cabello oscuro y piel bronceada era su esposa, no su novia, Alice me lo dijo en una llamada telefónica que le hice, faltaba poco más de la semana para su boda, si no fuera por ella que me ponía al tanto de la vida de nuestros amigos nunca me habría enterado donde encontrar a Jacob.

-Ah...-Jake balbuceaba como un niño eso de alguna forma me parecía tierno -ah sí, bueno no...En... en realidad ella es Leah, mi...Mi esposa, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Vivía en la reservación.

Ya sabía eso, pero si mi corazón empezaba a respirar de la ultima impresión que tuvo, esta vez cayo totalmente muerto, y es que escucharlo de Alice era muy distinto que escucharlo de las propias palabras de Jacob, _"esposa"_ cuanto peso tenia ahora esa palabra para mi, esa palabra se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez perforando cada uno de mis recuerdos con Jake, matando la ilusión, pisando una vez más mi corazón, y destruyendo la esperanza que tenía cuando vine a buscarlo aquí.

Trate de mantener la cordura y no caer en llanto en ese mismo instante

-¿Esposa?, no sabía que te habías casado, y menos con la chica Clearwater

\- Trate de sonar lo mas asombrada de pude pero al parecer solo mostré frustración en mi voz y la expresión de mi rostro lo decía todo.

-Si bueno, así es la vida- ¿quién era este tipo? no era Jacob Black, no era mi Jacob, ¿donde carajos se había ido ese chico que no dejaba de parlotear?, ¿donde había quedado esa enorme sonrisa que maquillaba su rostro perfecto?

Alto Isabella, haz memoria, tu mataste ese chico años atrás, te encargaste de hacer pedazos su corazón, de matar su ilusión, ese dolor que sientes ahora, el lo sintió hace mucho tiempo cuando lo dejaste por otro tipo que no valía nada, que te dejo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo porque según no eras lo suficiente buena para él, sí ese chico por el que yo tanto aclamaba lo mate yo.

Jake no despegaba su mirada de mí mientras yo me perdía en mis recuerdos.

-Trate de buscarte después de que te fuiste- no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello, si, Alice sabia todo y por ende yo también.

-Lo sé- admití mientras una pequeña lagrima cargada de sentimiento rodaba por mi mejilla

-¿Lo sabes? y ¿por qué estúpida razón no quisiste verme?- dijo ahora en un tono molesto- y ahora regresas de la nada, así, sin avisar.

-Lo siento Jacob- por dios el tenia razón ¿por qué demonios regrese?, el ya tenía su vida hecha y yo venía con la intención de recuperarlo, si que estaba enferma -es solo que no quería ver a la persona a la que tanto daño le cause, no tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentar mi realidad.

-A que realidad te refieres- no pude evitar verlo, su rostro solo mostraba intriga y preocupación.

Vete Bella no arruines su vida, el logro seguir adelante, es feliz, vete y olvídalo. Aquella palabra resonaba en mi cabeza pero mi corazón no quería hacer caso, el rogaba por una oportunidad más.

-Tú sabes, las cosas con Edward no resultaron como me lo esperaba- mi pecho reprimió un grito de dolor al mencionar aquel nombre.

Y es que inevitablemente los recuerdos vinieron a mí atormentándome una vez más. Y no era porque me doliera lo que me hizo hace ya algunos años atrás, en el primer año de universidad, si no porque deje lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida por alguien que en verdad no lo valía.

…..

Aquella noche después de hacer mis tareas me dirigí a su departamento para darle una sorpresa preparándole una cena solo para nosotros dos, y no es que fuera una chica de detalles pero Edward sacaba de mi lo que en realidad no era, por el cambie hasta mi forma de vestir, cada día él se encargaba de alimentar mis esperanzas con falsas promesas de amor, sin embargo no me atrevía a dejarlo , pero cuando llegue al departamento aquella noche, mi vida dio un giro inesperado destruyendo por completo el castillo que yo sola había construido, no tuve reacción alguna cuando lo sorprendí en el sofá con una chica, pero mi dolor aumento más cuando me di cuenta que esa chica era Tanya, aquella mujer que se hacía llamar mi amiga.

Lo que más me dejo atónita ese día fue que él se excusara con un " _lo siento, no eres tú, soy… ok si eres tú, ya no me gustas, la verdad es que yo no soy de una sola chica sabes, siempre hay que aspirar a algo mejor"_

 _….._

Contuve el llanto con todas mis fuerzas para no romper en llanto frente a Jacob.

\- Lo siento Jacob, no vine a pedir una oportunidad, bueno sí, quiero decir- ahora la que balbuceaba como una niña era yo, mejor calle. No quería causar lastima en el, yo no estaba en mi mejor momento y el parado frente a mi empeoraba todo

-Bella, si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco la pase muy bien estos últimos años- mi esperanza creció en un suspiro. No lo puedo creer Jacob me estaba tratando de decir que aun me amaba.

Alto Bella el no a dicho nada de eso no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo.

-Solo quería verte, saber cómo estabas, si tu vida sin mí es mejor...-abrí mis ojos como platos al sentir su cálida mano sobre mi boca callando mi explicación.

-Shh... Bella eres la persona a quien más he amado en este mundo, fuiste y seguirás siendo mi primer gran amor- ya no podía controlar mis sollozos, al escuchar eso de mi Jacob, si, el me amaba, tanto como yo a él- pero por favor no llores, si Bella aun te amo, pero me has hecho mucho daño al dejarme por aquel tipo, y mira como te pagó, Bella te amo y recuerda que lo seguiré haciendo, pero ahora hay otra persona en mi vida que daría todo por mí, a la cual le agradezco mucho, y la amo, lo siento mi Bella no puedo dejarla, quiero que sigas tu vida tal como yo hice con la mía, encuentra a alguien que te valore por lo que eres, que te ame y que te haga feliz cada segundo de tu vida.

No pude más, ya no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo. Me abrasé a Jacob como si mi vida dependiera de ello y sonreí complacida al sentir como él hacía lo mismo. Quise detener el tiempo en ese mismo instante. Tenerlo ahí conmigo y no dejarlo ir jamás, pero el ya lo había dicho, ya tenía una vida y ahora yo tenía que buscar la mía.

-No deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti, lo sabes ¿no?- dije entre hipidos, mi cabeza y mi corazón ya no estaban bien, aunque este último murió hace tiempo cuando me di cuenta que lo había perdido para siempre.

-Lo sé, y yo también deseo lo mejor para ti mi Bella hermosa- ¡oh por dios! extrañaba que me dijera así, hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba- _"a veces el amor dura, otras en cambio duele"_ recuerdas- solo asentí contra su pecho, aquella frase que me hiso recordar mucho y es que el tenia razón, solo que a mí me había tocado siempre el dolor, en el amor nunca dure.

Me separe de Jake tratando de controlar mi llanto, me di media vuelta para continuar mi camino, pero voltee a ver como Jake me despedía con una mano en el aire.

-No me olvides Jacob Black...

-Ni TU a mi Isabella Swan

Sonreí con la ilusión que en un futuro nuestras vidas se volvieran a encontrar.

Limpie mis lagrimas y seguí mi camino, ya no había nada que me atara a este lugar, encontré lo que buscaba y lo perdí nuevamente casi con la misma velocidad con que lo vi llegar, voltee una última vez para verlo, para ver como mi felicidad se escapaba de mis manos y yo ya no hacía nada mas por retenerlo.

Sonreí por última vez a aquel chico dueño de mi corazón mientras él se acercaba a su esposa que descansaba sentada en una manta cerca de un árbol. Mi furia no aumento, mi rabia hacia mi persona disminuyo, y es que con solo ver que la persona a la que más he amado en este mundo era feliz, eso para mí era reconfortante, porque al menos su vida no era miserable como la mía y me alegraba porque él pudo seguir adelante con su vida. Yo ya era menos miserable porque el ya era feliz.

"A veces el amor dura, otras en cambio duele..." aquella frase me acompaño en el trayecto al aeropuerto, mi amor por aquel chico que me robo el corazón años atrás, en aquel pequeño pueblo que nos vio crecer, seguía más vivo que nunca.

"A veces el amor dura…" me repetía una y otra vez a mí misma. Es que acaso Jacob me trataba de decir algo con aquella pequeña frase.

Claro, el regresaría por mi lo sé.

Nuestro amor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

 **¿Que tal?, alguien le ha pasado, porque en especial esta hitoria significa mucho para mi.**

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado, nos leemos en los reviews, si hay...**

 **Besos, Ised...**


End file.
